The present invention relates generally to portable devices. The present invention relates more particularly to hinges for portable devices.
Portable devices with hinged connections provide many advantages and are popular. Flip-style portable devices, for example, are a very popular form for handsets and personal digital assistants. Generally, in flip-style devices, one part may be considered a main part and the other part a flip part. A hinged connection provides controlled relative movement between the flip part and the main part. In the traditional flip-style connections, a flip part and main part are connected at a hinge axis that is generally in the plane of one or both of the flip part and the main part (or in a plane parallel to one of the flip part and the main part). This creates a clamshell-style open and close feature.
Flip-style devices form a convenient shape, and such devices have proven to be aesthetically pleasing to a large segment of the consumer market. When closed, flip-style devices provide a small device footprint, making the storage of the device in a pocket, on a clip, in a holder, in a briefcase, in a purse, or a drawer, etc., very convenient.
A hinge used to form a hinged connection in a portable device is in a very demanding environment. Operational cycles are high frequency, meaning that users of hinged portable devices open and close the device frequently. In the example of a flip phone, a user commonly opens and closes the device with each use of the device. A hinge should also provide a smooth and controlled operation, and should be biased to remain in respective open and closed positions. There is considerable interest, however, in keeping the hinge as simple and as inexpensive as possible.